


When the Doctor's Away, Leonard Will Play

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 1700 words of porn, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Gangbang, I mean it, M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr, There's quite a lot of porn, did I mention there was porn?, not plot whatsoever, porn porn porn, sort of, you can squint, you won't find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two friends of mine, you know how you are, with a huge craving for Bones/Sarek smexiness--all they can find and then some. </p><p>This is for them, and anyone else who just really, really likes this pairing and has an extra pair of drawers. You might just need them, and I really don't mean to brag, but I really, REEEAAALLLY tried with this one. I'm just hoping it paid off, and if it did...well, panties. </p><p>The plot (sniggers, yeah right): Bones takes a lovely holiday to Risa, and ends up finding himself a sexy souvenir. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Doctor's Away, Leonard Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos and slight slips in characterization, but I've taken both characters out of their normal environs and I did mark for AU because it's clearly removed from the norm and I don't ever see these characters actually doing any of the things I'm about to write them as doing, but all is fair in fiction and porn :)

It felt so good it ought to be illegal, Leonard thought, face pressed against the cool wood of the coffee table in his hotel room on Risa. His breath escaped him in soft, moist pants across its surface, as another random cock slid into his already squelching hole, wet with the come of his previous cowboy. His eyes were wide open, hungry for the sight before him—of naked bodies and hard cocks, every single one of them for him and him alone.

“Yes,” he groaned, “yes, please. Oh God, fuck me. Fuck me deep…fuck me hard…never stop…” he begged. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to get fucked until he was covered in so much come he could bathe in it.

“Mmm…” hummed the being behind him, rolling his hips in a maddening, sensual rhythm. God, he loved it just like that.  

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Leonard sighed in ecstasy. “That’s it, darlin’ give it to me!”

“Yeeesssss.”

 _Wait…_ he knew that voice. He turned to look at the face connected to the hot body attached to his and his eyes widened, mouth dropping open—sans gratuitous moaning. “ _Sarek_?!”

The Vulcan’s eyes snapped open and he stilled, his cock still pulsing and buried inside Leonard’s backside. “Doctor…McC—”

“Everyone out!” Bones suddenly barked. There was a chorus of exasperated whining, and he frowned. “There’re more parties all over this floor, go find one of ‘em!”

Stiffly, Sarek made a move as if to withdraw, but Bones halted him with a hand to his thigh. “Not you.”

One by one, naked bodies filed out of the room until it was just the two of them. When they’d gone, Sarek finally spoke, his voice tight, “I presume you have questions.”

Bones pushed himself back against the Vulcan’s hips, impaling himself in a way he knew was enticing. “Not really. You’re an unmated widower, which is bad enough, but you’re also Vulcan, and since this planet is known for certain services, I’m guessing you’re rotating on this week’s pleasure circuit to fuck the mating fever out of your system, amiright?”

Sarek quirked a brow, his hips minutely thrusting as he conceded with a nod. “Indeed. I did not expect to meet with any familiar faces.” His eyebrows knit together then and he asked, “If you know this, what was the purpose of dismissing the others?”

“Because I’m on leave and I _am_ familiar,” he echoed the Vulcan’s earlier statement. “I’m also hot, horny and in desperate need of a long, hard fuckin’. Looks to me like we could be of service to one another.”

Sarek reached around his hips and gently cupped Leonard’s testicles, his forefinger and thumb encircling the base of his penis. “And yet, you’ve grown soft.”

Leonard smirked over his shoulder. “Think you can do something about that?”

Sarek replied with a nice, hard thrust and a firm, but gentle tug on Leonard’s cock. “I believe that I can…”

That’s how it had started.

Now, three days later, Leonard grasped Sarek’s shoulders as the Vulcan lowered him onto his waiting shaft. Once he was fully seated, he kissed the Ambassador long and hard until Sarek pulled away to bite and suck his way down to Leonard’s nipples. McCoy arched back, his hands clutching strong shoulders as he rocked his hips and the Vulcan sucked pleasurable hickeys onto the hard little nubs. He’d be sensitive for days beneath his uniform shirt, the fabric scraping and rubbing against the smarted flesh.

“Ah, darlin’,” he panted, “…that’s it.”

Sarek lifted his head and pulled Leonard flush against his chest, holding him close and burying his face in the doctor’s shoulder. “ _Leonard_ …” Sarek moaned.  

“That’s right,” he encouraged. “Feels so good.” The Vulcan’s coherency came and went throughout, vindicating Leonard’s decision. He’d never, in a million years, imagined that his planned leave on Risa would somehow lead to copious amounts of sex with his commanding officer’s father, but he couldn’t say he regretted it either. There was only one other soul— _one_ —in Leonard’s close circle of friends, family and colleagues that new about his annual retreats to the pleasure planet, let alone the kind of activities he liked to get up to upon arrival. Jim Kirk may be a lot of things, but a fucking prude he was not. Thank the Gods.

In fact, they’d run the gang-bang circuit a couple times together during summer breaks from the Academy. They’d never been much for fucking each other, but they sure as hell had fun doin’ all manner of other questionable shit together. Now that Jim had a bondmate, however, McCoy was back to running solo, not that he minded. Jim was just fun to have around, and he could enjoy his friend’s company in any context. He’d be lying, though, if he said he wasn’t just a tiny bit jealous. If _he_ had a life partner, he wouldn’t have to spend the better part of the year alone. He could look forward to familiar hands and a lover who knew his tastes on a regular basis, rather than the well-meaning but, often times, inept hands of strangers once a year.

Sarek struck a nerve with a particularly well-aimed thrust, mercifully shocking Leonard out of his spiraling thoughts. Damn, but he could get used to this. Sarek had a body and hands that were made for lovin’ and an instinct for sensual rhythm. With Sarek, fucking was like dancing—every motion fluid and precise, leading Leonard through every sensation with hands, tongue and cock, into breathless exhilaration.

Struck with the sudden need to cling to the Vulcan and never let go, he threaded his fingers into Sarek’s hair and seized his mouth with a fierce meeting of tongues and light clack of teeth. He wanted to drink the Ambassador in, to be filled to the brim with everything he had to offer. He wanted to remember his taste, his smell, the feel of his skin against his body and in his palms.

He felt Sarek stiffening beneath him, and pulled away just enough to rest their foreheads together. “Come inside me,” he begged. “I wanna feel you inside me…”

“Yesss…” Sarek breathed, as he slid his hand up Leonard’s back, over the back of his neck and then finally to gently cup his face. “I want to…to…”

“What is it? What do you need, darlin’, I’ll give you anything,” he replied, hazy with lust and impending climax as he rode Sarek’s cock, losing himself in the lewd slapping of skin and the heat pooling low in his testicles.

“Do you truly…wish it, Leonard,” Sarek panted.

There wasn’t anything he wanted more at the moment. “Fuck, yes. Inside— _now_ …please. Don’t hold back.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the earnest relief which seemed to wash over the Vulcan’s demeanor. Sarek closed his eyes, his expression one of pure bliss, and then…

And then Leonard realized that he mighta’ shoulda’ been a little more specific. He felt the second presence enter his mind, followed so swiftly by overwhelming joy and relief that he could do little more than take it in with an air of awe and wonder. He’d always been curious about what it was like…what it was that Jim found more pleasurable than disturbing about mind melds, but he wasn’t wondering anymore.

It was like being consumed and set free all at once. For every bit of his mind that Sarek explored, he shared of himself with McCoy in equal measure. And the sex—god, the sex—amplified by infinity and he felt _everything._ It was like being in the middle of a really good cock train, having and giving at the same time, surrounding and surrounded and it really was just far, far too much.

“Oh, fuck, Sarek!” He was on the verge, riding high and falling through space as Sarek laid himself bare between them. He hid nothing, and the glimpses Leonard saw made him yearn to know more but he couldn’t focus on any one thing long enough, because every nerve and synapse he possessed was being swiftly overwhelmed by the force of Sarek’s singular desire. If he’d ever thought Vulcans were passionless, he’d been a goddamned fool. When he came, it was only the beginning. “Oh, oh, oh—F-fuck!”

\--

He’d lost track of time at some point during the meld. The next time he was alone in his head, night had fallen on Risa and he was absolutely starving. There was a whoosh of sliding doors as Sarek emerged from the bathroom, hair damp from a shower and a low-hanging towel wrapped around his waist.

He might just be the most glorious vision he’d ever seen, Leonard mused to himself before realizing that Sarek must be back to normal. Suddenly and inexplicably embarrassed, he pulled the blankets to cover himself as he moved to sit up and appear slightly more dignified.

Sarek took a small step forward. “Please, do not be embarrassed.” The Ambassador cautious, but graceful, sat himself on the bed and tentatively reached out to brush McCoy’s bangs from his face. “Vulcans are not given to prose, but…” Sarek smiled in that way Vulcan’s didn’t smile, and said, “You are lovely.”

If he was embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to the goose bumps he felt breaking over his skin at the way Sarek continued to look at him—like he was some kind of priceless work of art. “I’m…just a doctor,” he managed to mumble.

“Yes,” Sarek agreed. “And a good, and honorable man as well. A man of great depth and compassion to whom I am most certainly indebted beyond measure.”

“I—”

Whatever his next words would have been, he was silenced by a soft press of lips against his own. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, Sarek in seemingly no hurry to pull away or escape to his own suite—whichever one it was. When it did finally end, Sarek regarded him with open longing. Rather than take it any further however, the Vulcan stood and held out his hand. “Doctor McCoy, I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you dinner.”  

Bones allowed himself a genuine smile. A hot shower, followed by a warm meal? “The honor is all mine, Ambassador.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that was...what it was. Hope you enjoyed. Please do leave a review. :) 
> 
> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
